To Believe in Love or Not
by Jages
Summary: Roxas doesn't believe in true love at all. Nothing can change his mind. But, will someone else be able to change his mind someday?


_HALLO! NEW STORY! _

_Okay, so I get bored easily and this is what happens... I may not update often because of college... but I'm gonna try! :D I have ideas randomly running through my head for this thing. SQUEE! And yes, I came onto the fandom boat very late in the game, but AkuRoku is adorable and I love 'em! 3 Lol, I blame 358/2 Days. WHY DID THAT GAME HAVE TO BE SO SAD! _ GAH! Anyways, read on and enjoy!_

_Btw, I aplogize for any spelling errors. I'm usually up very late at night writing things... so if it doesn't make sense, blame the 1 o'clock in the morning Jages *coughmetheauthorcough* _

_And augh, this site has certainly changed a lot on me since my Lizzie McGuire days of fanfiction... but go AkuRoku phase! :D Hello again fanfiction! *waves* And hello new readers! And again, please bear with me. :) ENJOY!  
_

**DISCLAIMER**: _KH belongs to Square Enix. I'm sayin' this now so I don't have to put it in every blamin' chapter. If KH belonged to me, I'd let all the fans have whatever fun they'd want with the characters. WORLD DOMINTATION!_

To Believe in Love or Not

Chapter 1

He didn't believe in love. Well, not the romantical type of love that was displayed all over the tv. Sure, he believed in the type of love between close friends and family, but to him, romance didn't exist. He had seen the hurt that "true love" did to his parents. It tore apart him and his siblings. After that moment, Roxas swore that he'd always look out for his brother and sister. He would do anything to keep them safe, even if it meant his death. He loved them and never wanted them to get hurt like his folks got hurt. Sure, they believed in all forms of love, but ultimately, Roxas felt like he was the one destined to watch over them (even if that included their love lives). Roxas would watch over them forever, always thinking of them first and never himself. He only existed to help them get through life. And when that was all said and done, Roxas would just sit by and watch them, hoping that they would still remember him when they got older.

...

"Nii-chan! It's so boring here! Can't we go out and do something?" a blonde girl looked up to her blonde haired brother, her blue eyes gazing into his.

"Naminé..." he sighed. "Y'know, Sora wouldn't be too happy if we left without him. You know how he gets." he twitched at that thought. "We wouldn't want him spazzing out now, would we?"

The girl named Naminé frowned. "But Roxas! It's been days since we've been out! A girl can only handle so much confinement!"

The older blonde laughed and ruffled his sister's hair. "I understand, I'm bored too." Roxas smiled at his sister. "But on the plus side, Sora has this weekend off, so we'll get to do all sorts of fun things then!"

Naminé grinned widely. "And do we get to see Riku? Kairi?"

Roxas pouted. "I dunno. Kai said something about being called in... and Riku? We'll hafta ask Sora."

The blonde haired girl frowned as well. "Aw man, I was looking forward to see Kairi. She owes me cookies!"

"Well, Riku can make some pretty good cookies too." Roxas grabbed his sister's hand and squeezed it. "But y'know, I could always make you cookies. Sora used to brag to others about my cookies."

Naminé's eyes seemed to grow wider. "You'd do that for me?"

While still holding onto his sister's hand, Roxas got both him and his sister up. "You betcha I will. As your big brother, it is my job to make you happy." He started walking towards the kitchen. "You can watch me make 'em." he said with a grin. "And then maybe someday you can make cookies for your own kids."

The little girl seemed to like that idea. She smiled widely when she saw her brother staring at her. Roxas led her to a chair and then he went to get out the supplies. Naminé just smiled. She adored her brother, and part of her hoped that they would always be together forever.

...

"HONEY! I'm home!"

After declaring being home, the brunette was soon knocked to the ground. He giggled and patted his sister's head.

"Nii-chan!" she yelped. "I missed you!"

Another blonde came into the room. He smiled at the scene that was in front of him. "Bro, she asked about you every single hour."

The brunette laughed. He ruffled his sister's head and then stared at his blonde haired brother. "Well, I'm glad to know that I'm missed. I certainly feel the love."

Roxas helped his siblings stand back up. Naminé was still holding onto Sora (to Roxas, it seemed like his sister was going to hold onto her brother for dear life, as if she was afraid that he might vanish).

"So brother, what are we gonna do this weekend?"

Before Roxas could answer, Naminé cut in. "I wanna see Riku! Kairi too if she isn't busy! I wanna get out of the house!"

Both of the brothers smiled. "Well then," said Sora. "I guess that answers it."

...

"So I just called Riku," Sora told his brother as he was putting his cell phone in his pocket. "But I have to tell you, they are going to be having company."

"Company?" asked Roxas, not really sure what his brother meant.

"Kairi's cousin is coming into town." Sora explained. "She is on the way to get him now... but he will be staying with them for a while." he paused and looked into his brother's blue eyes. "Riku said that he is a great guy and all... but do you think that Nam will be okay? You know how she gets with strangers."

The blonde haired boy sat down on the couch and seemed to be thinking that thought over. "Well, I'm sure if we explain the situation to her, she'll be fine. As long as Kairi is there, she'll be happy." he nodded at that. "Kairi will be there, right?"

"Yea." the brunette said. "It turned out that she didn't have to work like she thought she did."

"Okay, that'll be good. You know how much our sister likes Kai." he smiled at Sora. "Yea, to answer your question, she'll be fine. Besides... if Kai bakes cookies, then our sister is going to be in heaven."

"But Roxasss...!" Sora whined. "Then that means our sister is going to be hyper. I swear, Kairi puts buckets of sugar in those cookies of hers."

"Oh, good point..." the blonde sighed. "Well, we can just let her run around the house and get all tired. That always works."

Sora laughed at that. "Yea, but we have to run with her."

"Then me and you better be eatin' tons of cookies."

The brunette was just about to say some smartass remark to his brother, but he was interupted by a tiny voice. Both siblings turned around to stare at their sister. "Nam, whats wrong?" asked Sora.

"Can you not sleep?" Roxas asked. He hated seeing that frown on his sister's face.

The blonde haired girl nodded. Sora and Roxas looked at each other and then went towards their sister. Sora picked up the small girl, while Roxas grabbed onto his sister's hand and squeezed it. Both boys carried their sister upstairs, taking her into her room and then sitting down on her bed.

"Do you want us to read you a story?" Roxas asked.

"Or tickle you senseless until you fall asleep?" Sora asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"Or," Roxas started. "We could just always have a stare competition."

Naminé giggled at that. Her brothers really knew how to cheer her up. "Well..." she softly said. "I was just hopin'... mebbe that you two could lay by me? I had a nightmare-"

"Of course we can sleep with you!"

"Yea, we are gettin' ready for bed anyway!"

"And your bed is much more comfy than ours!"

Both boys grabbed a hand and squeezed it. Then they stretched out and each snuggled to their sister.

"We'll be here if you need us." Roxas told Naminé.

"We don't care if its one in the morning, wake us up and we'll help you get through it." Sora said with a grin.

The blonde girl smiled as well. "I love you both."

"We love you too." both Sora and Roxas said.

"Now Nams, go to sleep." the brunette said after he yawned. "We have fun plans tomorrow."

_*hands cookies to reviewers* _


End file.
